


Carnival on Ice

by ida_jpeg



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ida_jpeg/pseuds/ida_jpeg
Relationships: Chris Arclight/Tenjou Kaito
Kudos: 5





	Carnival on Ice

Carnival on Ice

|zexal；  
|惯例弃权；  
|花滑AU；神代兄妹+Ⅳ；Ⅴ/天城快斗（无差）

*滑冰上头人士激情创作产物。毁天灭地级out of character，非战斗人员请直接撤离。  
* Carnival取自WDC。（日本的确有冰演叫做Carnival on Ice，这个表演在现实中的是在10月的Japan open比赛后进行。）  
*摸鱼，如果有后续会直接在这篇文档原文里更新。

01

“你知道吗？人类的生命力很强，但人类身体结构却相当脆弱和麻烦，举个例子吧……扭伤？”

神代凌牙对妹妹说半截就停的话歪头皱眉，不明所以。璃绪倒是对哥哥的一头雾水很满意，她抬起下巴摆出小胜一场的姿态：“哪怕是只小小扭伤一次，也要终生防备——即使治愈，也很容易在原位继续扭伤。”

“你小心点，别扭伤了自己。”他伸手过去点妹妹的额头，被躲开后反薅了一把自己的头发还抽走了纸巾盒。他来不及反应，冰面上已经响起了细细的吱嘎声，他的妹妹像漂浮一样的瞬间滑远了，只留下一句含混的“凌牙你又唠叨我” ，其中满是笑意。

热身结束，下午训练就要开始。现在是五月中旬，花滑休赛季中，科泉训练基地的一个很平常的午后。

凌牙看着妹妹在冰上最后一次确认鞋带的松紧程度后，靠向教练身边开始听排程。在教练讲安排时，璃绪鞋下的粉色冰刀在冰场灯下一闪闪的亮。她的纸巾盒和其他人的并排放在冰场短边处的桌子上，埋伏在一片毛绒里。

她的纸巾盒套是只毛绒橘猫，是他们从日本出发前，小时候总和他们打架的贝库塔送过来的临别礼物。他大概是想吓璃绪一跳的，不过没想到璃绪虽然怕猫，但对虚假的毛绒玩具猫却接受度良好。凌牙在告别party后，拆开礼物时就打定主意要把这纸巾盒套直接丢了，璃绪却一挑眉拿了起来，不顾哥哥狐疑的眼神和德鲁贝送的独角兽纸巾盒套两个一起塞进了行李里，然后转手往裹着毯子在沙发上靠着游马睡得不省人事的贝库塔脸上拿油性夜光笔画了个小猫。

然后？然后第二天他们飞离了日本，漫长的飞行后，他们落在美国科泉。下飞机后，原本陪同他们的前教练把他们送到麦当劳。前教练已不再执教璃绪，这次是顺路陪他们飞行，之后还要转机去往加拿大和其他学生汇合，所以只能陪他们到新教练的接机人员到来。前教练本想陪他们到接机人来信，最终因为接机人堵车而没有等到，为了不误机不得不先行一步。凌牙和璃绪道别教练，在美国的第一餐之后为了继续等待而被相应延长。

坐在麦当劳里，凌牙咬着薯条从视频电话里看贝库塔指着自己脸上的小猫对他发出诅咒。他对面的璃绪翻着手机里自己和前教练刚刚的自拍，顺便吐槽下哥哥帮忙录的道别视频角度可真差。桌上食物不少，她往嘴里塞了一块炸鸡之后，就只碰了红茶。凌牙与她对视，确认她不反对后才又往她的杯子里加了一个奶球。璃绪年龄上还只是个小女孩，但也已是专业的花滑竞技者，体重对于这个项目来说是关乎成败的大事，所以即使在休赛季也不能多碰高热量的食物。

现在，璃绪为了能更好的滑冰而来到美国，同胞的哥哥凌牙为了陪她，选择一同背井离乡。

他们在麦当劳里又坐了四十分钟后，接机人还在堵车。璃绪终于忍不出走出麦当劳散步，凌牙对她叮嘱不要跑出自己视线，只得到一句嘟嘴的“我知道啦”，随后就是扬长而去。

璃绪走后，凌牙眼皮跳了跳。今日科泉天气极好，好到连机场的地面上都可以清晰的映出来清晰的人影轮廓。凌牙百无聊赖的看完手机里的消息后，无意识的将视线在地面来回逡巡。意外的他看到了璃绪的影子正在玻璃围栏边晃，他漫不经心的想着干脆就直接打个电话喊她回来，却在按下去之前看到了另一个影子从人来人往中滑入视野。

陌生影子和璃绪的看起来漫不经心又别有用意的粘连着。

凌牙猛的抬头向外看。行色匆匆的人群之间，他看见自己妹妹漂亮的侧脸，笑靥如花。她对面人只能看到背影，是个比她高不少的年轻男人。他站姿很漂亮，远看头发梳理得也很整齐，看上去颇有教养——或许是家境殷实的小少爷，又或许是哪个金玉其外的斯文败类。凌牙皱眉，这种情况他见得不少，璃绪身边从小到大总又不少想搭讪的男孩，是他该发挥作用的时候了——

“凌牙！”他刚站起来，就听见妹妹的声音传来。很难得，在他喊人之前她就主动回来了。她身后跟着那道黏过来的影子，凌牙现在可以看清他了。是个高中生模样的男孩，比他们这对双胞胎撑死大上三岁。来人肤色比他们深一些，有双漂亮的棕红色眼睛，笑起来的时候还会露出来小虎牙。现在已经是五月中旬，他还穿着熨烫平直整齐的白衬衫和浅灰色的马甲。

“凌牙，这位是托马斯•阿克雷德。也是要去科泉的冰场，说可以搭我们一起走。”璃绪拉了拉他的手，然后转向对面，“这位是我哥哥，凌牙。”

对方友好的伸出了手：“幸会。邀请得很冒昧，但如果不嫌弃的话，还请赏光。”

托马斯笑得很友好，但凌牙依旧皱了眉：“好意心领了。我们毕竟是初来乍到，还有人预约了来接机，所以并不太方便。”

“OK，我能理解你的犹豫。”托马斯没有生气，“请相信我并不是图谋什么。其实我是看到了你们的行李里有冰刀和瑜伽垫，才想搭你们一程——你们是为了来科泉训练的滑冰选手对吧？我家里也有人滑冰。”

“所以，这是出于……”

“绝不是同情。算是出于好心？”

“给我两分钟，我和妹妹在讨论一下你的提议。”凌牙对着那只手握了上去。

他们还是上了托马斯家的车，因为教练组派来接机的车子在路上出了故障，一时半会儿到不了机场。去冰场的一路上璃绪枕着凌牙半梦半醒的睡，凌牙撑直身体强打精神不敢阖眼，还把耳机里的摇滚乐开到了最大声。副驾驶位置上的托马斯时不时回个头，看着他们笑笑。凌牙当时很累，又是黄昏，让他看不清楚托马斯背光的侧脸到底是哂笑还是傻笑。日落时分，他们平安无事的到达了科泉的训练基地，托马斯下了车，帮着满身倦意的他们把行李推进酒店。

到底是斯文败类还是小少爷，看不出。凌牙边把箱子往电梯推边想，还说不定是两者都有。但也不必想多，只是搭车而已，今后不会再见了。他以为托马斯和他们的偶遇因缘应到此为止。

到璃绪开训后的第五天，凌牙在冰场内可以观看到冰上训练的咖啡厅里，夹着乐谱拿着热茶回到自己的桌前时，一头蓬松的狮子神态自若的盘踞在他对面的座位上，还冲他咧嘴笑。露出尖尖的小虎牙。

“又见面了，凌牙。”

“你怎么在这？”

“来玩，这是我家开的冰场嘛。”

神代凌牙的眼皮和眉毛一起跳了一下。

这一年神代凌牙和璃绪十三岁。璃绪在异国开启自己的滑冰生涯，凌牙陪在妹妹身边同时也在自己乐谱和电吉他梦里蠢蠢欲动。托马斯•阿克雷德十六岁，在音乐学院里和小提琴插科打诨，正等待着生日一到，就和老爸一起去提自己人生中第一辆车。

他们聊天时，凌牙眼神始终没有离开过场内的璃绪。她在冰上单腿高高向后抬起，上半身下压到与冰面齐平，像只燕子一样轻盈的飘过咖啡厅的玻璃前时，他们在有一搭没一搭的做加长版自我介绍；她开始跳跃，疾风般的连跳裹挟着她轻松越过整个冰场短边，凌牙对此挑眉，不忘对着说自己刚和哥哥拌过嘴的托马斯回了一句“兄弟姐妹吵架是常事”。到第一场冰上课接近尾声处，璃绪在旋转中身体反弓，上半身后仰与冰面平行之后，抬手抓住冰刀向上提拉，直到她抓刀的手臂和抬起的腿呈现了规整漂亮的水滴形。身着训练服的少女，在旋转最后的贝尔曼姿态中成为一只优雅的冰上蓝花苞。

“她是毫无技术短板的强啊。”托马斯放下咖啡杯，看着场内旋转中单手就拉起贝尔曼的璃绪。

“当然。她在日本的时候，已经早早的没有对手了。所以我们才到美国来。”

“嘿，虽然你自己嘴上说总吵架啊，关系也就那样什么的……很显然，你以她为傲。”

“也没有。就算是双胞胎，我们也是事情自己做，荣耀归自己。我不会插手她的事情。她也能解决一切，”璃绪停止旋转了，宣告今天第一堂冰上训练课收尾。凌牙转开目光，向着托马斯侧目，似笑非笑；“包括男人带来的麻烦——只要她想，她就能一拳撂翻任何搭讪的人。”

“诶呀呀……”托马斯眯眼后撤，轻轻摇头，“你对我们见面那天我跟她说话的事到底嫉妒成什么样了，真是个醋坛子哥哥。我那明明出于好心帮忙嘛！虽然我知道这是鲨鱼先生的可爱玩笑，但你总这样的话，很容易就会失去热心又可爱的托马斯先生的。”

“我的绰号可没那么‘可爱’。”凌牙对他的表演咂咂嘴，“出于好心啊……好怀念啊，和我们俩从幼稚园开始打架，一直打到来美国之前的死对头，就最喜欢说‘出于好心’了。”

“哇，我好冤！”托马斯笑出来，拿走了凌牙的账单冲他扬了扬，“算我的赔礼了。还有事，先走一步。”

“你要请客？”

“当然。出于好心。”托马斯在后一句上故意加重音，对凌牙夸张的眯眼耸肩，一溜烟结账跑掉。

凌牙收拾好手里的乐谱，他也要去和璃绪碰面确认她今日晚训的时间，他要据此调整回家后的璃绪的舒缓时间和家务内容。对于擅自跑来插科打诨的托马斯•阿克雷德，他觉得不好也不坏。可以肯定一点，嘴巴肯定不怎么讨人喜欢，那种会让人在他跑掉后想起他那句故意的“出于好心”就后悔自己账单上怎么不再多两条的那种讨人嫌。

璃绪是在日和新教练签约后才出发来美国的，所以他们兄妹俩是肯定没办法在下个赛季前离开这座冰场。不知道为何总盘踞在这里的托马斯，只要不是一个会干扰璃绪训练的麻烦人物，对凌牙来讲就够了。

这之后，他们在科泉的生活中，托马斯大概以一周为周期出没一次。

凌牙和妹妹来美国之前已转学，为了便于竞技将学籍落在青森县一所历史悠久的中学。原因是这所中学对竞技选手在学业上有照顾，且支持网络授课。早上六点璃绪爬起来开始准备训练的时候，睡眼朦胧的凌牙会先把两人今天的校内课程再确认一遍，下载好课程资料和视频。他会趁着清早璃绪热身和陆地训练的时间先自己上一遍网络课。

璃绪一天各种训练的时间加在一起总计八小时，这个数字不计入必备的睡前拉伸和训练后肌肉放松时间，自从八岁开始杀入全国赛，璃绪的起床时间就从未晚于过六点，入睡时间从未早于十点。她很要强，风雨无阻的严苛执行时间表，兼顾着自己的课业和竞技训练。凌牙看在眼里，默不作声的替她尽可能减轻训练外负担：来美国之后两人的饭菜都是他在准备，包括按照有营养师执照的母亲的菜谱，为璃绪准备的特殊训练餐；家务也是他负担更多。至于课业上，在日本的时候他还并不是很在意成绩，是拿到中上就OK的主，到了美国却加倍努力——如果璃绪有什么不明白的地方又因为时差不能在线上打扰老师时，他要尽可能去解答。

后来托马斯知道了这件事之后，凌牙的解答工作就转到了他头上。托马斯有副绅士皮囊，里面套着一副反骨，让凌牙开始一度对他能否解答皱眉。几番拉锯和实操下来，璃绪嘟着嘴毫不犹豫的把凌牙的辅导权转给了托马斯，她对哥哥晃晃手指：“别不服气！认清事实吧，凌牙——托马斯做得的确比你好。”

秋末的时候，正好赶上各个课程中期小测。璃绪在冰场内的星巴克写完作业发送给老师，就急匆匆的赶去上舞蹈课。托马斯笑意盈盈的跟她挥手，扭头问歪着脖子听歌的凌牙：“我今天指导得怎么样，是不是格外好？”

凌牙一抬头，才发现对面人今天像模像样的戴了一副无框眼镜。他对着凌牙推了推，眨眼一笑。

“是的，平光镜很努力，辛苦它了。”凌牙翻了个白眼，在托马斯皱眉呲牙的时候按摘下一边耳机，“至于对你的指导，我向来只能说，你是没白比我们大了三岁。”

“赞美‘我’，立刻赞美！我可是帮了你大忙的好吗？”

“天佑美利坚——赞美美国教育系统让阿克雷德先生如此伟大，居然能帮中学生度过段考。”

“上帝垂青璃绪——有个舌头上加钢筋的小气哥哥，她居然还能这么可爱。”

阿克雷德先生回完赞美诗，撇着嘴偷走了段考生蛋糕上的新鲜草莓。

“天真。是你还没看到她的另一面，珍惜你现在的美好幻想吧。”

“啊哈！以你为对照组，她的美好就算是‘幻想’，也是永远不会破灭的。”

后来，璃绪和凌牙某次吵架时，在附近遛狗的托马斯电话里听闻消息后，赶去调解。却在开门后，被兄妹之间的枕头乱飞和日英双语齐下的脏话与踩痛脚对轰给吓傻，抱着狗在沙发上一动不敢动。兄妹俩在爆发后陷入沉默，片刻僵持转瞬即逝——哥哥一转头拉着托马斯的脖子满口不耐烦的要拖他一起出去散步，妹妹不甘示弱的赶过来径直抓托马斯的手要他陪自己整理房间。

最后托马斯把狗暂时放在房子里陪着璃绪，自己携凌牙出逃到附近便利店。凌牙灌了一杯热可可后才缓缓开口，说出吵架原因。

即将在十二月下旬到来的不只有青年组大奖赛的决赛，还有日本全国赛。全国赛的赛果将决定璃绪能否拿到青年组最重要的比赛——世界青年锦标赛的参赛名额。越是临近比赛，璃绪的心理压力也越是与日俱增，情绪也相应的轻微失控。吵架之前他们正在收拾回国比赛的行李，璃绪发现打包时自己爱用的密封袋被凌牙前几天用完了还没有补，由此口气不善的指责了他，之后飞快的升级到口头争吵。后面托马斯观赏到的5D世纪大战，就是情绪作祟的后果。

“我知道，她今年刚刚升组就成绩很好，让国内现在对她期待很高。这次回日本，她要面对的挑战和氛围都是和以前完全不同的，我知道。我每天看着她努力，是最清楚她有多拼命在强化肌肉记忆，想要对抗接下来的赛前紧张带来的压力……”凌牙的声音慢慢低下去，眉头也皱起来，“我都知道啊……我才是最不该和她吵架的，可刚刚真是没忍住。”

“你也只有十三岁啊，和她一样。”托马斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“还有，人就是会对着亲密的人反而控制不住情绪，璃绪只和你绷不住脾气也是因为和你最亲。而且，也别太高估你自己，你天天看着她——她压力大你不可能完全不被影响。”

他偷瞄凌牙，看着凌牙抿嘴和满脸懊恼，托马斯最终还是一声长叹：“我也就直说啦，其实你比她还性情中人，一着急起来收不住太正常了……我知道，你们兄妹都尽力了——没人想和对方故意吵架的。”

“……到美国这半年，我们还从没有大吵过。”

凌牙说话的时候声音很轻，脸朝向外面，眼神却是放空的。托马斯侧过头看他，最后还是那手肘撞了撞他胳膊：“兄妹哪来隔夜仇啊。我知道她不会怪你的，你也不会怪他，你俩黏糊得是恨不起来对方的那种。所以等会儿就早点回去，记得给璃绪带点新的密封袋。”

后来他一手拖着凌牙一手捏着密封袋往回走。凌牙中途停下来了好几次，咕哝着说“我还没想好怎么和她说”“她可能还在生气”。托马斯瞄了他一眼，扭头回去翻了个白眼，随口一说：“哇，我看到了我家狗。”

凌牙猛地抬头，托马斯刚嘲笑“瞧你这样，哪来的脸说自己不想见她”，还没张嘴就发现眼前真有只熟悉的巨大金毛水猎犬迎着他们飞来——越过凌牙直接扑倒了托马斯，一通狂舔。托马斯从地上坐起来时，几秒前还在哼哼唧唧并试图找一千八百个理由阐述自己不知道怎么道歉的傻瓜哥哥，已经和来找人的妹妹抱一起了。

当晚托马斯留宿在了这对兄妹家的沙发上，带着大狗，顺便还帮忙收拾了一下他们打架后的战场。睡前凌牙从厨房慢悠悠晃过来，给他一杯热牛奶：“好心人的奖励，天佑你和你的狗。”

趴在沙发下的金毛咧嘴笑着，还扒拉凌牙的拖鞋。托马斯也没客气，接过来牛奶灌了一口，让自己嘴上长出白色胡子。

“恭喜你终于认清我的真面目，感激涕零。”

“现在，你对我妹妹的真面目感觉如何，温柔可爱的幻想破灭了吗？”

“破灭了。”他晃晃杯子，又有模有样的对着凌牙举杯，“但也要庆祝——庆祝我发现了你们俩不为人知的一面，干杯！”

凌牙踹了他一脚，不轻不重。托马斯夸张的大叫，引来正在房间里做睡前拉伸的璃绪喊“你们都早点睡，明早还要赶飞机”。

神代兄妹第二天顺利飞回国，前前后后三周多才在新年过后返回，归来时璃绪已经头戴全日青年组的桂冠，手握全日成年组季军头衔。往后的日子里，凌牙接着边陪妹妹训练边自己搞着电吉他，笔记本里还夹着不少平时写下的曲子。托马斯继续在音乐学院学习，经年累月小提琴练习在他的手指上留下的薄茧缓缓增厚。璃绪在冰场里休息的时候，偶尔一回头，说不定就能看见两个男孩子在二层的看台上叽叽喳喳，或者在冰场的咖啡厅落地窗前一起对着她全神贯注。

“男人们果然难以捉摸……一开始还对人家戒备重重，不给好脸色呢。结果现在跟人家混得比我跟人家还熟。”璃绪咽下嘴里的水，咕哝了一句，之后抽出纸巾擦脸。

不过他们关系迅速好起来的原因她也能理解，再滑起来的时候璃绪想着。托马斯的日语很好，很容易的就给了给两个东洋人特殊的亲切感：要是他一开始拿英语和她搭讪，那他聊起来以及后面搭了上车之类的事情就是不可能的，尽管她的英语完全可以应付日常交谈。据托马斯说，他的父亲早年在日本做过研究，全家一起在日本生活了几年。之后家里人也因为工作经常接触日语，所以家里三个孩子日语都不错。

璃绪没有继续再想，第二场冰是跳跃专项练习。世青锦临近，她要全神贯注。

凌牙和托马斯看着璃绪起跳。她在在空中猛地收紧身体，加速旋转，然后落下后重心不稳向后摔在冰上。“啧……”凌牙忍不住皱眉咬牙，拇指无意识的摩挲着食指的指节，“她又没集中精神。刚刚明显起跳前分神，犹豫了一下，所以才会跳得不够高摔了。”

“的确，应该是不够高。转体足够之前就已经下落到冰上，所以才会无法正常滑出而摔倒。”托马斯看着璃绪爬起来继续跳后，松了口气，“以前没聊过这方面……我觉得你是不是也滑过冰？看得很准。”

“我们小时候一起滑。后来我因为兴趣转向音乐方面就不滑了。但我们一直在一起，她的想法和问题我都很清楚。”凌牙偏了偏头，“你也挺懂。之前你说过，你家里人滑冰？”

“啊，是有。已经退役啦。”托马斯摇晃着手里的纸杯，口气如常，“我家滑冰那位不是单人或者双人选手，是冰舞的。他滑，我们家人也就跟着看他比赛嘛，就跟着把花滑四个项目看了好几年。”

凌牙短暂的应了一声，不再问了。他虽然才十三岁，但从小看着璃绪一路在冰上跌爬滚打到今天，也就相应看了更多竞技中的同龄人因各类原因退役。下定决心进行竞技的人总会有所追求，所以除了极少数功成名就的顶尖选手，更多退役都是伴随着遗憾和不甘的。为了花样滑冰竞技而磨炼自己的过程，是非常枯燥和艰苦的。能坚持下来到走上国际赛场的选手一定都因滑冰而快乐，但滑冰本身并不都是快乐，这点凌牙很清楚。他就算嘴上可以和托马斯互相扯皮，不意味着他会毫无心肺的踩对方痛脚。

“嘿，你这喜怒形于色的……脸都绷紧了。放心，我没难过。”凌牙突然被托马斯拍了肩膀，他余光瞄过去，看到托马斯神色轻松，但凌牙捕捉到他抿嘴和短暂的垂下眼帘的一瞬。

“包括他在内的我们家所有人，都不需要同情。他是想清楚了自己拥有什么又想要什么才决定退役的，他和我们至今都不后悔自己的选择。”

“轻松点。”他又拍了拍凌牙，“我今天可真的不是‘出于好心’安慰你，说事实而已。”

“我了解你不需要同情——你脸皮多厚我知道。”凌牙用脚尖轻踢了他的小腿一下。托马斯踢了回来。

“切，也就是我好脾气，给你欺负。”他边说边给凌牙的咖啡杯里扔了一块糖，“要是哪天换我哥，你早就被吓没声了……”

凌牙没听他继续说，他抽走了两个人的账单挥挥手走去结算，这个动作他已经不再陌生。他也不需要去对托马斯的反应想太多——托马斯不会介意的，毕竟他已经熟悉时间表，知道璃绪马上就要下课。

后日，这对兄妹在科泉的第一年平稳度过。神代璃绪的十三岁，国际赛甫登一场，就飓风过境般横扫：两站青年组大奖赛分站赛净胜十几分夺金，随后在青年组决赛上毫无悬念的折桂；赛季末尾时，她斩获花样滑冰世界锦标赛青年组的冠军。国外训练的首个年头，她取得了青年组A级国际赛事女单选手能取得的所有金牌，日媒对她的战绩冠以“梦幻般完美”的评价——距离上一次日本女单选手拔得世青头筹，已过去了十一年。

眉眼精致的小女孩抱着小猫纸巾盒套，在等分区和教练拥抱庆祝。她的哥哥在场边为她鼓掌，包里装着独角兽纸巾盒正露出来一个头观战。世青锦颁奖典礼结束后，兄妹俩举着小猫和天马纸巾盒，带着璃绪的金牌一起自拍，还发上了璃绪的ins。贝库塔为此特意发来直播，诅咒凌牙猫毛过敏，德鲁贝中途把他的头推开，对璃绪的优胜送上祝贺。

四月，璃绪的青年组第一个赛季宣告圆满结束。神代兄妹在国内多停留了两星期，进行休整后璃绪与日本编舞合作下赛季的新节目。

五月初他们回到科泉，璃绪回去后立刻开始了恢复性训练中度过。两周之后她还将返回日本参加冰演，在演出中进一步磨合节目。不过冰演并非竞赛，所以准备期中她几乎没有压力，时间安排也相应宽松许多。

出发前的一个周末，璃绪接到了托马斯的消息：有没有兴趣来和我约个会？给你们看有趣的东西。

凌牙今天不在家，去了市中心选新的耳机，璃绪本想说不如等我们冰演回来。但在看到接下来的消息后她挑了挑眉，改变了主意。这样也不错，还可以和托马斯一起去给凌牙惊喜，她回复了OK。

对方发来的图里片，是漂亮的银色新车和新晋驾驶员托马斯先生。

02

清晨五时，天城快斗醒来。简单的早餐后，他轻手轻脚的离开家，搭乘最早班的地铁去往大学的冰场。他的冰上训练时间是每天早六时到八时三十分，和晚上二十点到二十二点。因为这个时间段在冰场的对公营业时间外，可以供选手使用整个冰场来练习。

练习结束后，他就要和普通学生一样去上课。今年是他进入大学院的第一年，考虑到他的现役选手身份，学校在课程及假期安排上都给出了照顾，但课业和成绩上却不会给他任何优待。目前看，他将成绩和竞技兼顾得很好。

五月初，樱前线已跳过九州岛，奔着北海道的尾巴欢快地打着滚而去。新叶接替樱花，在枝头上浮着，已迎风软软的绿了好久。快斗绕着场馆慢跑热身，像之前的每天一样。晴天对他来说当然是最好的，他可以把热身安排在室外的跑道上，雨雪或大风就只能在室内的跑步机上完成——他不能感冒，否则会影响他的训练状态，甚至是竞技状态。

用这座大学的冰场进行训练的选手并不少，他是其中战绩最好、名声最高的。两届世青锦冠军收入囊中后，今年七月天城快斗将在新赛季里升入成年组。快斗知道，他只要出现在其他冰场伙伴面前，就会有不少目光悄悄追着他。他生性并不热情，所以即使每日一同训练，和其他人私下交集也不多，再加上战绩卓著，就更让大部分同龄人只敢远观。

快斗本身并不在乎其他人的目光，他不喜欢室内热身的原因只是场馆里的热身区往往太吵。教练对他的室外热身行为给予默许，只要求他如果热身中发现身体有异常一定要及时和教练组沟通。

因为他曾经在十三岁的时候伤过一次，吓怕了教练组。过程很简单：热身时小小的拉伤了一下，微妙的肌肉疼痛导致一个两周跳的落冰不好，直接失衡撞上挡板，撞断了右小腿的骨头。

当然的，骨折后的静养让他错过了包括全国赛在内的前半赛季的全部比赛，提前宣告整个赛季报废。身高也因为运动量锐减和养伤期间需要补充营养而不能控制饮食，短短一百天里增加了七厘米。

三个月治疗后，他拆了最后的保护器具。两星期过去，他再一次学会走路和跑步。第三周的星期一，他提早来到冰场，看着空无一人的冰面，缓慢地将踩着冰刀的右脚跨入——右脚先上冰，是滑冰人祈祷冰上好运的小仪式——他缓慢地在银盘上站立，再慢慢睁开眼。

快斗深呼吸，然后按照记忆里的动作压步——

他趔趄一下，直接跪冰。

反应过来时，撑着冰面的手已经传来了冷意和轻微刺痛。他眨眼，一瞬间满是茫然。落地窗中清晨日光落在冰上的情景映入他的眼，美丽的光芒就停在那，等着他去，等着他归来。

他猛然挣扎起来，站起身的过程中，冰刀在冰上扭动的过程发出悉悉索索的杂音。他再度向前倾斜身体，他奔向泛起光的冰面：都已经回来了，都到这来了，怎么可能会——

那天的晨训他早退了，晚训则彻底请假。

等到晚间的课程结束其他人离开后，他又悄悄出现。此刻，银盘寂静。滑冰者们已离去，银色羊皮纸上残留着形形色色痕迹的白，是冰刀与冰缠绵中的无字情诗。旋转留下的线条绽放成花朵，跳跃描绘将少年心思描刻成断断续续的摩斯电码，步法和舞蹈奉上流畅又潇洒的巨大瑰丽图形，作献给美神的肖像画。

曾经，快斗也是这一切的缔造者，甚至还是其中最好的技师。

新手组开始，他便是同龄人中的佼佼者。带着新手组全国冠军的头衔升组，却在升入青年组的第一年就因伤错过了整个赛季。他从没有这么严重的伤过，更遑论骄傲多年后一夜尽失所有技术——他在清晨的训练中根本没有能真正滑起来过。

他长高太多，曾经的肌肉记忆已调动不了新的身体。他在冰上像个不知天高地厚的初学者，摆出专业的姿势却滑不到第一个压步结束就会结实摔倒。教练组在晨训中迅速采取措施，派了第三教练过来扶着他在冰上适应。教练很耐心，撑住他的胳膊，然后和他并排在冰上前进，还时不时低声安慰他。和他一起训练的冰场伙伴们也很自觉，给他留出不少空间，甚至在路过时还会特意避让。

但快斗没办法接受——身体每次的颤颤巍巍和转向时失衡都刮擦着他的自尊心，体谅和协助更让他加倍煎熬。

早课休息时间到来，他走下冰，才发觉自己的手明明带着手套还攥到刺痛。第二教练递来他的纸巾盒，他抽出张纸巾飞快地抹了一把脸。深呼吸了几次后，他看着第一教练说：“我想请一天假。”

现在，他于深夜再度踏上冰面。他离开了冰面一天，现在已冷静。他明白自己必须接受现实——他要重新学习所有冰上技巧，像一个大龄的初学者那样。

重开训练的第一日春光明媚，巨大的落地窗倾斜下浅金色日光——天城快斗在一片灿烂的光景中，前所未有的狼狈求生。

他选择了在那天第一次逃开了太阳。也第一次在月亮升起后，还擅自于冰场中逗留。

快斗能接受苦难，却绝不坐以待毙。他试着回想起自己初学时遥远的记忆，然后在冰上重新。教练组承诺了会给他帮助，但他的自尊心让他不可能只静待援手。竞技场上没有心气真正不高傲的青少年，能站在千百人顶端的更不可能心平气和面对低谷——他要先以自己的方式试试，尽管这很危险，甚至可能会让他受新伤。

他避开所有人重新开始，不想被任何人看见。同情和怜悯，他从不需要。

之后，他在充满图案的冰场上不断的跌倒又爬起来。时针由一个数字挪向了另一个，当他的黑色训练服的手肘和膝盖上满是冰渣时，他终于能在冰上靠着自己缓缓滑动。他终于露出细小的微笑，之后猝然倒下。

这一次，他不着急起来。

快斗翻身平躺，微微撑起脸，看着顶棚——白色灯像是一颗颗恒星挂在巨大的钢架上，光晕扑上洁白的冰，它们就这样在高处安静地看着他挣扎，让他想起清晨的太阳。伤愈过后回到最熟悉的阳光下本该是充满喜悦的新开始，却在几小时前给了他目前人生中最大的措手不及和惊慌。

自从六岁开始决定走上竞技路，七年来他一直是同龄人中的佼佼者。就在几个月前，他甚至不用去思考就可以凭借经验轻松的在冰上跳跃和飞翔。

他感到一丝慰藉——看吧，他现在可以自己在冰上挪动了，他的私下努力是有效果的。尽管明知多余的自尊对此刻并无益处，但只要他还能动，只要还能凭借自己追上，就怎么可能对帮助和体谅欣然接受？

快斗爬起来，在冰上再一次开始。他从光中冲入光中。他的尝试和动作伴随着剧烈的冰刀刮擦冰面声，尖锐、沉重、钝而拖沓。重物落地的声音和细小的呻吟喘息夹杂在飞起的冰尘里，细小的冰渣伴随着每一个动作在冰上炸开，纷纷扬扬的细雪，让灯光下的冰面变成了的星海。

最后他又一次跌倒，翻身坐起时，他看着眼前一道道歪歪扭扭的痕迹，终于停住了撑起身体的手。他让自己彻底的躺了回去。他终于开始感到冷。他的头因为数次连续跌倒而昏昏沉沉，耳朵也开始被冻得微微发痛。成果是有的，但孤身一人努力，的确比想像中更加进展艰难。

不甘心，不想认输……但自己真的能在短时间追上伤前的状态吗？这个念头闪过他的脑子，他咬牙单手掩住脸。

“你还好吗？”远远的传来一声呼唤。

快斗一惊。他急匆匆挣扎着坐起来，看向声源。而这时耳际已经满是冰刀在冰面上划过的声音，有谁显然在急速拉近彼此的距离。

他睁大了眼睛——冰面上流动着一只尾羽飘逸的白鸟。

白鸟在冰上悬浮飞行，银色的长发随着动作跟着他飘摇。靠近时来人不着痕迹的减速，风般轻盈又迅速的绕快斗转了一圈后，半蹲在他身前。

“你还好吗？我看你躺在冰上一动不动，受伤了？”

天城快斗看到了一双满是关切的蓝眼睛，在光下绚丽的美着。

耳机里教练的声音传来，拉伸环节开始，要他回到场馆里。拉伸中教练抽空告诉他，他的编舞会在两周后的冰演上与他会面。按照排程，编舞师将在冰演期间到达，演出期间先就题材和音乐选择进行进一步沟通。演出结束后，编舞会暂时留在快斗所在的冰场，为他完成为期两周的编舞。

“我们当然尊重你自己选编舞的意愿，但节目的质量上绝对不会妥协——如果结果不能让你和教练团队都感到满意的话，我们还是会建议你找原来一直合作的编舞师重新编排。”教练组最后又一次强调了这番话，原因无他，快斗在两个月后的新赛季会在成年组正式亮相，但在关键的出道赛季，他却选了一个……寂寂无名的年轻编舞师。还是一口气将短节目和自由滑都交给对方，甚至表演滑都被对方承诺会打包附送。

教练组对他的决定最初难以接受，目前只表示了在看到成果之前暂不反对。同时他们百思不得其解，甚至对着家境优渥的快斗都曾经询问过，他家庭是不是经济上出了问题，如果是的话他们可以为他申请补助或寻找其他赞助商。因为他们实在想不出这位作品不多的编舞师对快斗有什么特殊吸引力，除了价格——这位年轻编舞师给的价格非常之“经济实惠”，核算下来刨除编舞的食宿路费，三套节目几乎是免费赠送。

快斗没有详细解释，只否认了教练组的猜想。他对对方的水平有了解，同时具体动机只需他自己明晰即可。

训练结束后，他骑车去往校区上课。他今天上午满课，下午空闲，除了有时间在校完成作业，还可以和弟弟在训练前视频通话。

下午他留在活动室拿出笔电写作业。隔壁不远处两个女生认出了他，但是一番压抑兴奋后按捺住了冲动，没过来搭话。见到了现役选手太过激动，两个女孩子开始压低声音讨论起近年来的选手。

“对了，你知道吗？九十九明理在上周末结婚了。”其中一个人小声说道，“她还在役时我就已经知道她和搭档不是一对，可看到她和其他人结婚了还是会觉得有点小遗憾……毕竟当年和搭档配合那么好，俊男美女啊！没有走到一起……可惜了。”

“她本身就是国中就和现在的丈夫在交往了嘛，感情一直挺好。期间出国训练了好几年也一直维系下来了，到现在顺利结婚也是很不易的。”

“是啊，所以说只是小遗憾。毕竟冰舞里面真恋人根本就没几对。选手肯定是滑冰第一啊，万一恋人间因为感情问题导致不得不拆对，对双方的职业生涯都会是毁灭性打击。”

“所以说嘛，冰舞和双人上面，越是般配的搭档实际上越不来电——”说到这，两人吭哧吭哧的笑起来。

“哎……怀念，当年的小男伴多漂亮。他俩刚升组的时候，他是迷倒多少人的美少年哦。真是托尔金笔下的精灵。”

“要说这个我可有太多回忆了。记得当年他们来日本冰演，我特别幸运的抽中了票看到现场。哇——名副其实的一对冰上天神。不止像通常冰舞组合那样女伴吸睛，男伴也是特别的有看点，表演的时候让人感叹眼睛不够用，不知道两人里看谁才好。看完了现场，三天没缓过来，回味无穷。”

沉浸在自己的美好回忆里的女孩子感叹着，她扭过头边偷瞄快斗边问朋友，因为兴奋都不知不觉声音都提高：“对了，当时我还看到了小时候的快斗！他十三岁，是骨折刚好不到两个月？表演里没怎么跳，但滑行已经恢复到顺滑轻盈了。真是天才啊！”

她的朋友立刻捂住他的嘴，同时偷瞄快斗：“你太大声啦！会被他听到的！”之后她们探头探脑的看了看快斗，确认他没反应后便溜走了。

快斗扫了一眼她们的背影，反手把写到一半的作业保存起来关掉笔电，戴上耳机开始听备选的新节目用曲。他听到了她们完整的对话，曾经的思绪被勾起，他知道自己暂时无法继续集中下去作业。

他很清楚她们谈的一切。冰演，当年风头正劲的小冰舞，还有骨折刚愈却滑行能力奇迹般迅速恢复的自己。还有更遥远的，他不为人知的白鸟。

他躺在冰上那天，银色长发的少年把他拉起来。很不好意思的告诉他，因为自己租用了从十一点到凌晨一点的冰场，所以他其实已经看了他有一会儿了。并非故意，但快斗在冰上狼狈挣扎的样子，他已尽收眼底。

快斗的脸色由红到青，最后转到黑。他沉住气对来人行礼后，说着“打扰你用冰了很不好意思，我这就离开”后扭头就走，却被抓住了手。

“等一下，请问我能帮你什么吗？”

快斗被这句话刺了一下，导致他直接转身甩开对方，却一瞬间自己身体失衡，向后面的挡板倒过去。顶棚的钢架间回旋着冰刀在冰上扭动的刺耳声响，冰花飞溅，快斗眼前天旋地转，之后脸撞进温暖的胸怀。他睁开眼，才发现自己没有一头撞上挡板，而是被来人正面搂着腰抓着胳膊抱在怀里，他自己的手还反射性地扯住了对方的一缕长发。

陌生人救了本该摔在冰上的他——瞬间气氛有些尴尬，快斗满是不甘和无名火的心被这意外刺了个口，可燃物被消防喷头淋了个透。他不知道该怎么继续开口了。

“你没受伤吧？偷看你的事我很不好意思，真不是我的本意。”

“……我没事，请你先放开我可以吗？”

对方动作轻柔而礼貌地放开了他，全程流畅而迅速——仿佛他很习惯拥抱和放手一样。快斗为这个猜想不自觉皱了皱眉。

“啊，我是冰舞选手。”对面人似乎看出来他的疑惑了，微笑着开口，“和女伴的技术动作练习中经常会有各种各样的摔倒，所以我对护着别人成习惯了。”

快斗的眼神扫过对方的冰刀。的确，银发少年的冰刀和他的不同，前端没有用于点冰起跳的刀齿，是冰舞专用的冰刀。

“谢谢你的帮助。以及，我不是你的女伴。”他碾平自己的语气，干巴巴的应上。

“女伴不该被摔到，负责的男伴都会这样做。”对面人笑得温柔，“而你当然不是女伴，但任何人都不该看着别人摔倒还无动于衷。”

快斗扫了他一眼，没有再反驳。他不想再多说，只一句“祝你训练顺利”就转身想走。

“你还有时间吗？如果可以我希望你能帮我个忙。”

快斗扭头，看见那个人的蓝眼睛在白色的灯光下闪动着，目光恳切。他的银发随着主人微微躬身的合掌动作，正在灯下流泻着银光。他对快斗双掌合十，笑容里带着无奈：“其实是这样的，我的女伴近期因伤无法训练了，所以我大概有一个月左右的时间要自己一个人在这个时间段训练。我想，如果你也在恢复期的话，介意和我一起探索一下恢复期的复训流程吗？权当提前帮我预演下如何和伤愈后的女伴逐步重新磨合，可以吗？”

这要求让快斗愣住了。

“因为我还从没有帮助伤愈后的女伴适应训练的经历……也是不想到时候自己看起来太尴尬，才一个人偷偷租冰场想摸索一下的的。不过说来惭愧，租完了之后，说好一起帮我摸索的人却有事来不了了。”

他微微皱眉笑着，看向快斗，身上洋溢着一种轻微的尴尬，却奇妙的无损他的优雅：“不会占用你时间太多的，每天有二十分钟到半小时就好。只要你想要离开了，我们无论何时都可以立即停止。”

很突兀的要求，很离奇的条件，疑似披着帮助皮的同情行为，说着标准日语的不请自来外国人，处处都透露着不合常理和难以置信的场景，快斗甚至连对方的名字都还不知道——

面前的少年对他伸出手，蓝眼睛中带着温和的笑意：“克里斯托弗•阿克雷德，冰舞选手，十五岁。会在下赛季升成年组。”

快斗打量了一下那只手，抬起眼：“我并没答应你。你的动机太天马行空，不合理。”

“好吧，其实除了你和我的女伴差不多高之外……”克里斯托弗看着快斗瞬间对他撇嘴眯眼，忍不住笑了，“是我有两个和你差不多大的弟弟，都特别倔强。你刚刚咬牙拼命的样子，让我想起他们——”

他口气跟着软下来，眼神从快斗脸上移开到旁边的冰面上，微笑着轻叹后开口：“我一年有十个月待在加拿大，看到你，突然有点想他们了。”

他眨眨眼睛，抿嘴：“不知不觉就想找理由和你多待一会儿。其实这个才是最重要的原因……对着不认识的人这么说，我自己都觉得有点不好意思，就……”他挥挥手，没有再说下去。

天城快斗的表情随着对方的话从微愠到哑然再到平静。他自己也有一个弟弟，每天他训练完回到家，不管有多么疲劳都会轻手轻脚的去看弟弟一眼，才能安心入睡。

克里斯托弗收回目光，跟着也将手缓缓放下：“确实有些鲁莽了，你快回家吧，天色很晚……”

快斗抓住了他的手。克里斯讶异的睁大眼睛，看到快斗直视着他：“这不是你帮我或者我帮你，是各取所需的合作。同时这只是个尝试，我可能随时停下它。我是天城快斗，男单选手，十三岁。”

“我知道了，请多指教。”

恢复训练的第一天，快斗翘掉了所有正式的冰上课，却在晚上自己加训了三十分钟。他有生以来首次被一个男人揽着腰，扶着手，像是邀请女伴舞蹈似的在冰上滑行。比他年长两岁的冰舞小男伴滑行技术堪称卓越，偶尔将他放下独自一人滑冰的样子空灵又美丽，那一头散开的银发就化作了一条极地海中的浮游白蛇。当白蛇盘桓到场边唯一的金色星星前，小心的含住他在银盘上游移时，又成为夜空中缓缓擦拭天际的白色彗星。

他带着他，动作温和，速度对于一个技术复苏者来说控制得不快不慢正刚好。经年累月的冰舞经验让克里斯托弗知道该如何支撑身边人，让快斗能发力自由又不至于方向和重心失控。

结束时，快斗有些缓不过神。克里斯将他送下冰，询问着有没有家人来接他，要不要帮他叫计程车之类的安排。快斗含混的应答着，克里斯把他搭在挡板上的外套拿来给他披上时，他才回神，发觉克里斯还抽了纸巾正动手给他拭着额头汗水。

快斗心里一惊。他很少放任人这样靠近，克里斯的动作又猛然让他意识到刚刚过去的半小时里对方的手几乎都停在他的腰和肩膀上——他刚刚在恢复训练中太过专注在滑行的恢复上，完全没在意肢体接触中的亲密。

但奇妙的是，他对此并没有厌恶。可意识到了这点瞬间让他更手足无措——

克里斯面前人的脸“腾”的一下红了。银发少年笑出来，咕哝着“好了好了，不擦了”，推了推快斗的背：“快去换衣服回去，你家里人要等急了。”之后不等快斗回答，他就轻松蹬冰几下后滑远。听着背后略显慌乱的冰刀套和地面接触声，克里斯还是忍不住偷笑。

快斗不止要强的很像他的弟弟们，连可爱的部分也很像，克里斯这么想着。正藏在盥洗室用冷水拍脸的快斗，则对他此刻的想法一无所知。

后来，在快斗的恢复期，他们每天都在晚训后两人一起再做三十分钟的滑行。一周之后，快斗就可以完全不用克里斯揽着他的身体控制方向和速度。两周时，他已经不用扶着对方，还能跟在克里斯后面做简单的组合步法。

他前面少年的银发扎成马尾，在黑色训练服的映衬下格外轻灵。快斗看着他捻转步中发尾轻柔贴在大臂上，又在转换方向时飘散着甩开。克里斯的身体以不可思议的角度在冰上倾斜着，却悬浮般巧妙地控制着重心和平衡，他自如地舒展着肢体，复杂又规整的痕迹在白色的画布上柔顺的追着他的冰刀而去。他最后轻松地收腿，不忘回头对着快斗询问，蓝眼睛眯起来时淡红色的嘴唇弧度优雅漂亮，像只温柔又灵巧的白猫在低声叫。

冰舞选手的滑行功底在花滑四项中是绝对翘楚，天城快斗在看着克里斯的时候，深切地感觉到了这一点。克里斯托弗在冰上仿佛是获得生命的雕塑，每一幕都是值得珍藏的油画。观摩不久，快斗就知道油画中的主角除去优雅和技术，还有颗温柔的心。

能做他女伴的人应该会很幸福，快斗想着。

然后他被水呛到了。克里斯赶过来给他拍背，他抽出纸巾捂住脸，懊恼着自己在瞎想些什么，又忍不住因为克里斯靠过来的脸和停在背上的手，让被咳嗦搞红的脸又开始发热。

到第一个月结束，克里斯将离开，他要去京都和伤愈的女伴汇合，所以不会再租用东京的冰场来练习。他在第三周的末尾告诉给快斗，那天在他们尝试着像真正的冰舞选手那样交握着手滑图案步之后——快斗提议的，他说：“你得复习下合作的感觉。而且，我不想欠你前两周帮我找冰感的人情。”

克里斯开口的时候，正揽着快斗的腰，另一手和快斗相握，他们刚刚在尝试着冰舞里最让人伤脑筋之一的芬兰快步。快斗听完，下意识的握紧了他们交握的手。

“你就要走了吗……预祝你们训练顺利。”快斗看着他开口，随后他放开了克里斯，和他在冰上面对面站着：“一路顺风，明年的大奖赛决赛和成年组见。”

克里斯没有多说什么，轻轻地抱了抱快斗。一周之后，克里斯从冰场里如约消失了。快斗在滑行上已经完全追上了伤前的状态，教练都忍不住问他：“你找了谁额外指导吗？膝盖的控制能力比伤之前好了太多了，不可思议。”快斗点点头，然后接着去找第三教练用吊杆做三周跳的恢复练习。

他不该、也不会去多想克里斯了。这世界上大部分花滑选手，即使成年组在役十年以上，到了退役和很多选手间也只是点头之交。挣扎中能够和境遇相似的同类相遇和相伴，本来就是极其幸运的小概率事件，分离和杳无音讯才是常态。

三周后他依约参加冰演，排练时他听到了一个熟悉的声音叫他“快斗”。他抬头，银发蓝眼的白鸟披着彩排时变幻的灯光，正对他眯着眼笑。

冰演早场他和克里斯的节目一个在开头一个在结尾，除了开闭幕时的群舞和答谢环节，两人几乎碰不到面。到晚间场，克里斯的节目正好排在前面一个，他准备上场时，克里斯已经回到了后台。克里斯女伴后转身跟上快斗，陪他到出口处并接过外套。外面的主持人已经在报幕，观众们的欢呼和掌声响起，该快斗出场了。这是伤后第一次在观众面前表演，快斗感到了轻微的紧张，他深呼吸调节自己。

这时克里斯拍了拍他的肩膀。他扭头，发现克里斯正对着他展开双臂。快斗看清他的口型，是“Good luck”。然后克里斯顿了顿，笑着开口：“不是又想弟弟了，是专门来祝福你的。复活演出愉快！”

快斗扯起一边嘴角，伸手浅浅地抱过去，最后揉了克里斯的头：“谢谢。”

是场成功的演出。刚刚伤愈的快斗，节目里只安排了一个最简单的三周跳，但他给了观众精彩的滑行和舞蹈。和克里斯的恢复性训练帮了他的忙，让他在冰上比过往都更加自如。除了表演带给他轻微紧张外，他还感到雀跃，这点他在冰上已经久违。

下冰时观众掌声雷动，灯光很快暗下来，宣告下一位表演者即将上场。快斗在暗下来的出口通道里走着，不远处的应急灯下站着他熟悉的人影。

“恭喜你，非常漂亮的复出表演。”克里斯给他披上外套，笑意真诚。

快斗这次也说了谢谢，之后他抿了抿嘴，主动抬起手，单手轻轻将对方揽下来和自己拥抱。

“我非常开心能再见到你，克里斯。”他小声说，刻意的控制了语气，让自己听起来不那么紧张也没有兴奋过头。

“我也一样。”克里斯回抱他，在快斗看不到的角度眯眼微笑——他发现了，快斗不再喊他阿克雷德先生或者克里斯托弗。这没什么不好，快斗默默递过来，他也悄悄接受。

后来他们在演出结束后交换了号码。休赛季就要结束，克里斯和女伴九十九明理在冰演后离开日本，回到蒙特利尔开始为新赛季备战。快斗返回东京，恢复日复一日的练习。他们在网络上和短讯里交换着各种信息：蒙特利尔追着路人跑的加拿大燕，东京秋季里的槭树叶；叛逆期弟弟依旧给哥哥寄冰刀套当生日礼物，但居然是毛绒小狮子款，乖巧的小朋友给哥哥去神社祈愿比赛顺利，第一次时就抽到了“大吉”；青年组分站在澳大利亚举行，赛后去动物园看的时候留下的抱考拉照片，感恩节假期，教练组带着选手烤火鸡时被熏黑的自拍……

大奖赛决赛是他们为数不多能见面的比赛，快斗在热身时听着广播里说着克里斯所在的组合已经确定可以登上领奖台，克里斯在观众席上亲眼看到快斗在青年组的A级赛折桂的瞬间。 之后他们坐在看台的空座位上靠在一起看女单比赛，手里拿着绿茶和便利店饭团，还分享了同一条盖腿用的毯子。这张照片被粉丝拍了下来，明里在ins上发现后，还截图发给克里斯看。

“粉丝说了，你好像只护着小猫的大猫咪啊。”红头发的女伴晃着手机调侃他，然后挥挥手去找其他朋友合影。

照片里克里斯单手揽着快斗，两个人除了穿着自己的外套外，还一起裹着克里斯的大衣。快斗的腿被盖在毯子下面，身体被大衣裹住，只在照片里露出来小小一张脸。克里斯当时已经把马尾放了下来，银发正散着，有几缕还落在快斗的肩膀上。照片猛然看过去，的确像是长毛的大猫咪把小猫裹在怀里趴着。

克里斯看着照片觉得有趣，转手发给了快斗，顺便告诉他有人觉得我们像两只猫团毯子。快斗回信大大方方表扬了当事人的拍摄技巧，还追了一句：我不介意，因为我不是狗派。引得克里斯一笑。

——快斗，明年也要加油啊，还想和你多点机会在大赛上相遇呢。  
——我从来不打算把金牌让给别人。你也加油，成年组的冰舞竞争激烈，你们别被落下。  
——好。  
——我会很快追上你的。我们项目不同，但在我升组前，你可坚持住，至少别被对手们吓跑了。  
——我才不会。我还会比你早一届在奥运会上亮相的——下赛季，我们绝对会争取到自己的奥运门票。

短讯停了一会儿，就在克里斯以为提前离开晚宴会场的快斗已经在房间里睡着了时，消息又来了。

——克里斯，你会在参加完奥运后就退役吗？

这问题让克里斯有点意外。他想了想，跟明理打了招呼，也提前从赛后晚宴退场。十五分钟后，他敲开了快斗的房门。出乎意料，快斗看上去很正常，也完全没有休息的意思。克里斯和他一起坐在床上时犹豫了片刻，最后还是决定单刀直入的问他是不是身体不太舒服才会提早离场。 

“不是，”快斗摇头，深呼吸后抬起眼睛看他，“我只是……”

快斗说不出口——“只是不想看你和女伴在晚宴上在一起而已。”如此孩子气的抱怨怎么可能对着克里斯说出口？他扭头转了话题：

“你和明理小姐关系很好吧……我怕占用你时间会打扰你们。”快斗说话时不敢看克里斯，因为他自己都觉得说出口的理由和结果之间毫无干系。

房间里响起“噗嗤——”一声，快斗狐疑的抬头后，看见克里斯笑得更厉害了。最后快斗表情越来越疑惑，对面的克里斯看着他的变化直接笑到趴在床上流泪。半晌，克里斯艰难的撑起来自己看着快斗：“果然是中学生啊……快斗，你是不是以为我们在交往？”说完他还动手擦了擦笑出的泪。

快斗僵了。几秒后，艰难而缓慢地点头。克里斯笑着看他不说话，快斗短暂的过载重启后，立刻意识到克里斯的意思，他灰蓝色的眼睛又亮了起来——他是在说？

“没有交往。冰舞选手之间，很少有情侣的——和搭档之间当然是重要的合作伙伴，要拥有绝对的互相信赖才能在比赛里合作。但情侣并不是最稳固的合作关系。所以不止我们不是，需要搭档的项目里也很少有人是情侣的。”

“哦……哦。不好意思，误会了……”快斗收回期盼的眼神，他还觉得有点脸热——他明明也是专业竞技者了，但却居然对同项目间其他小项的选手生态完全不了解，还因此误会和有情绪。浅浅的尴尬和懊恼伴着难为情在他的脑海里翻滚——克里斯会觉得我幼稚吗？他会生气吗……

“没关系啦。你还小，不知道其他项目的情况是很正常的。”克里斯眯眼微笑，“以后有什么就直接问我吧，知无不言。”

“嗯。”快斗小声的答应。之后抬头，抿嘴后对着克里斯开口，“克里斯……我不小了，我马上就要十四岁了。”

“就算只是花滑业内，也要十五岁才能升成年组，才能参加奥运会——所以十四岁怎么算都当然是小孩子。”克里斯点了点他的额头，之后想起了什么，收起了玩笑的表情。

“快斗，为什么会担心我奥运后就退役呢？”

“我知道的……很多奥运后正好到要升大学年龄的选手，会在参加过奥运后就退役。我……只是想确认下你的想法。”快斗直视着克里斯的眼睛，“我并不想要求你什么，但我还想和克里斯在同一个竞技场里滑冰。但我要升入你所在的成年组最快也要在两年以后，所以至少请让我知道，奥运后你还会不会滑下去。”

“我的确计划在十八岁申请大学。但即使参加过奥运会，我也不会这么早退掉的。和快斗一样，我也非常喜欢滑冰。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。我不止想要去奥运会。如果可以还期望自己能参加两届，放肆一点的话连第三届也想有。也期待着自己登上奥运领奖台。”

“至少两届啊……”

“是的。”克里斯伸手拍了拍快斗的肩膀，“快斗，明年如果顺利的话，我的第一届奥运就到了。虽然你明年还升不了成年组，但是我完全可以等你四年，等到你十八岁的时候，我会再次在奥运赛场等着你的。”

奥运赛场是每个花滑选手梦寐以求的最高竞技场。在奥林匹克竞技场上相约，是冰上竞技者们浪漫到极致的许诺与幻梦。对未满十四岁的快斗和刚刚十六岁的克里斯，那时候的五环旗下满是绚丽的颜色。

“我本来就要去奥运的！克里斯，等着我。”快斗对着克里斯伸出手：“约好了，谁都不准中途跑掉，要在五年后的奥运赛场见面！”

他们像是第一次见面时那样握手，而后快斗大胆的微微发力，将克里斯拽向自己——他们像第一次庆祝他顺利复出时那样，在黑暗里静静拥抱。克里斯的手缓缓覆盖上快斗的脊背，轻轻拍着他，环绕着他。

快斗感到自己脸上有些发热，他把脸藏在克里斯肩头，庆幸年长两岁的人现在看不见他的表情——等我再长大一点，等我更强一点，等我能和你一样站在成年组的领奖台上，和你看同样的风景的时候……克里斯，等我追上你的时候，我有话想要告诉你。

快斗停掉了耳机里的音乐。手机屏幕上弹出雅虎即时头条新闻：近日，前冰舞选手九十九明理召开结婚记者会，前搭档越洋送上祝福。快斗按掉了屏幕，他该去准备和阳斗通话，这之后就是晚间训练，他要严格遵守自己的时间表。

阳斗在通话的最后乖巧的和哥哥说再见，叮嘱哥哥晚上回去时注意安全。菲卡帮他关掉了视频，摸摸小儿子的头，之后看到了阳斗给哥哥展示的家政课作业。

“阳斗你做的吗？”

“嗯！刚刚给哥哥看啦，下周就能做好送给哥哥了。”

“爸爸看看……哦，是小鸟形状的手机包？”

“是青鸟，不是普通的小鸟。”

“可是这只鸟是白色的？”

“因为哥哥的鸟和大家的不一样，”小朋友对着爸爸晃晃手指，“哥哥说过，他的青鸟是有蓝眼睛的白鸟。”

菲卡博士歪了歪头，对此似懂非懂。

这时，距离日本夏季冰演Carnival on Ice开幕还有两周。距离天城快斗和新编舞师见面并开始编舞工作，还有三星期。距离冰舞选手克里斯托弗•阿克雷德退役，克里斯与快斗之间的联络彻底断绝，均已过去了两年零七个月又四十三天。

03

“凌牙，冷静点听我说。第一，我坐着托马斯开的车出去时候，发生了车祸。第二，我骨裂了，正在家附近的医——”

璃绪在电话里没说完，凌牙就已经喊出来：“马上把具体地址和病房号发给我！”怒吼后他跳上计程车，直奔医院。

他按照璃绪发来的信找到所在病房时，璃绪不在，托马斯阿克雷德看见他后从椅子上站起来笑着说：“凌牙，你来得真快啊。我没事，你不用担——”

凌牙上去就照脸给了他一拳：“你他妈都干了什么！你毁了璃绪马上要开始的整个赛季！”

紧接着他把仰面摔在地上的托马斯揪着领子拽起来，骑在他身上嘶吼：“你知道你干了什么吗！璃绪她还要比赛，现在她骨裂了，如果她赶不上下赛季前半的比赛就等于下赛季不会有任何成绩，下赛季没有任何成绩再下个有奥运会的赛季她就不可能升成年组——她的梦想就是参加奥运会，如果赶不上就要生生再等四年，四年对一个女单来说有多漫长和不确定你到底知不知道！你他妈——”

“凌牙，放开他！”璃绪的尖叫声冷不丁从响起，凌牙回头，来不及看清就被妹妹拎着衣领从地上拽起来扔到一边。紧接着医护人员鱼贯而入，把托马斯从地上抬起来塞上移动病床推去检查。

“你在干什么？为什么上来就打人啊！”医护人员撤出后，璃绪扭头皱眉质问他。

凌牙看清璃绪后，紧张的冲过去抓着妹妹双肩上下打量，看她没有外伤后才松了口气：“那混蛋背着我开车带你出去，还让你车祸骨裂了！哎……”

他重新打量璃绪——他的妹妹好端端的站在地上，全身上下除了手肘一小块擦伤之外看起来什么问题也没有。

“你不是……骨裂了？”

“是啊，我叫你冷静点听完，你直接就给我挂了！我那是疲劳性骨折——我右脚因为长期训练而出现了疲劳性骨折。前段时间只是隐约有感觉，刚因为车祸来医院，才正好检查出来了。”

打错人了。凌牙一瞬间从怒发冲冠到了七上八下。璃绪对他翻了个白眼，撇嘴拽着哥哥往检查室的方向走，小姑娘开口时气呼呼的：“听着，等会他检查完了，你得跟托马斯道歉。他车祸时候为了保护我，可能已经因为撞击造成了轻度脑震荡，你还照着他脸揍！”

凌牙更说不出来话了，只好跟妹妹一起坐在检查室外等着。璃绪还在生闷气，故意坐在远离他的长椅另一边不和他说话。

“你的骨裂……医生给出方案了吗？”凌牙小心翼翼的开口。

“降低训练量，同时带护具静养。至少一个月内禁止做跳跃。其他的复查后再定。”

“你还有哪不舒服吗？”他顿了顿，继续小声发问。

“脑子。被你气得不舒服。”

“我是因为担心你……”

“……脚踝。刚刚拖着你走的时候，稍微扭了一下。”

他记得璃绪说过，扭伤是只要一次开始，就终生难以完全逃过的伤，更何况还是作为选手。他揉揉太阳穴，想着怎么和父母转达以及未来要对璃绪更多加留意。还有和托马斯，等一下再见要怎么开口……

就在他思绪范围时，走廊里响起了急促的脚步声，一位护士来到他们面前，在凌牙抬头时，正看到对方和身边站着的男人解释：“这两位就是和病人一起来医院的，年轻女士在车祸中有擦伤，被诊断出了运动造成的应力性骨折。这位先生是刚刚和检查室里的病人起冲突的那位，请你们好好沟通下。”

来人是位仪态良好的高个子先生。凌牙大概猜出了对方的身份——这个蓝眼睛冷得像是极地冰原，长长的银发松散的垂在身后，这个外表都和他听过的某个描述对得上号。

“请问是神代凌牙先生吗？我听托马斯提过您。我是他的兄长，克里斯托弗•阿克雷德。”他向着凌牙微微颔首，眼神严厉如同拷问：

“对令妹的遭遇，我深表遗憾。事故因托马斯而起，所以我们会负担她全部的治疗费用和相应赔偿。但关于您在医院殴打托马斯一事，我希望您现在就给我个合理的解释。”

满嘴跑火车的托马斯•阿克雷德，曾对凌牙说：也就是我好脾气，给你欺负。要是哪天换我哥，你早就被吓没声了。

神代凌牙现在可以确定，托马斯那时没有说谎。

04

“游马，你这次是长这么大头一次被邀请去冰演，要认真哦。”九十九家最年长的老奶奶看着孙子摆在玄关的行李箱，端着茶杯笑着开口，“有明理陪你一起去，奶奶也不担心你太多的。但姐姐这次可不是去表演的，所以可能没办法随时跟在你身边帮你解答问题。所以有什么不明白的，就好好听工作人员的话哦。”

“放心吧！奶奶就等着看电视上的冰演转播就好啦！”

“看你这么有精神我当然放心啦。”

“游马，走了哦——”父亲的声音响起来，男孩子听到后冲着祖母挥手，雀跃的推着行李出门，身手麻利的钻进车里。坐在副驾驶上的红发女孩子对着祖母笑着道别，驾驶位上的父亲则对着自己的老妈比了个大拇指。

冰演的第一站在京都，随后转向名古屋、东京，最后是神户和琦玉收尾。九十九明理带着弟弟推着行李箱上了东京开往京都的新干线。在放置行李的时候，她扭头向弟弟确认冰鞋是否随身携带，得到肯定的答复后，才将两个人的行李一起推进指定区。

“做得不错，没忘记要把冰鞋随身携带，姐姐也算没白费口舌！”

“好啦，明理姐。我耳朵都要被你的提醒得磨出茧子了！”

“不要大意，更别想和姐姐讨价还价——我再说一次，等你哪天下了车就要去比赛结果发现冰鞋不见了欲哭无泪的时候，就知道姐姐说得绝对没错了！”

“是是是！饶了我吧……”

青少年双手合十高举过头顶，眯着眼睛一脸苦相，好像被虐待的土拨鼠。他严厉的姐姐看着他皱起来的脸终于大发慈悲，挥挥手不再继续唠叨。

“唯有冰鞋保养和和好好吃饭上，姐姐不会放松哦。”她靠着椅背，压低声音说，“姐姐只是不希望你遇到和我一样的事情。”

“我知道啦……不要担心我太多，我会照顾好自己的！”男孩子像个小大人一样，悄悄拍拍姐姐放在中间扶手上的手，“我保证会小心，而且有什么事情都不会瞒着明理姐的。”

“嘴上说得好听，自己主意大得没边——你就是个装乖一把好手的小家伙哟。”她伸手过去捏弟弟的鼻子，“但姐姐相信是你说得出口，就会做得到的哦，游马。”

对面的男孩子咧嘴眯眼的嘿嘿笑。列车钻出昏黄的隧道，他身侧的车窗瞬间亮起来，阳光铺洒在稻田上，天边飘着大朵大朵的云。五月的景色与面前男孩子的笑脸是同样的明朗漂亮，九十九明理终于跟着他笑起来。

游马很快拿出switch开始玩了起来。明理拿出手机，开始翻看近来的消息。家人的已经全部都回复过，新婚不久的丈夫在她登上列车到谈话结束前又发来了几条——不少都是在撒娇抱怨自己为什么要出差，不能跟着她一起去京都——想起那个成熟的男人调动表情在她面前像个高中生般的样子，她忍不住会心一笑。

接下来的几条还是昨晚接到的。她当时算了算时差，就没有即时回复。她也很清楚对方不会介意，毕竟那是和她曾经在赛场上搭档了将近八年的老搭档。她的丈夫都曾经抱怨过：明明我是你的男朋友，为什么他才是一个电话就能把你叫走的那个？明理对此回答：我的教练也能一个电话就把我叫走，你要连他的醋也一起吃吗？他的男朋友当时立即摆出了名画《呐喊》中的惊慌表情，浮夸的抱着她边转圈边开始表演，喊着：别开玩笑了！就算你的男伴漂亮到我嫉妒我也不会认输的！直到被抱起来笑了个够的明理动手捏他的脸颊。

信息的内容很简单：问候，确认他们到达京都的行程，最后是询问她是否状态平稳，厌食症是否有反复。明理有条不絮的回答他的询问，逐条写明。到了末尾，她犹豫了一下，扭头看看弟弟已经在座位上睡着了，才最终写下了“厌食症已经停止用药，现在只定期咨询心理医生和检查就好”。她写完后又看了一眼弟弟，才点了发送。

游马只知道姐姐患过厌食症，但不知道具体发展过程和状态，为了避免影响同样滑冰的弟弟的心态，明理有意对他隔绝了消息。

对克里斯的询问，明理则从不隐瞒。

升组的第二年，十七岁时，他们迎来了自己的第一届奥运会。五环旗下，他们总分排名第四——冰舞项目上年轻选手想得到裁判和观众的认可往往需要漫长的时间，他们在奥运会与领奖台擦身而过的战绩之于刚升组两年的年轻冰舞选手来讲，已是不可思议的成绩。

一时间，他们受到无数同行、观众们、媒体们的瞩目，人们对他们抱有极高的期待：初出茅庐就已经一鸣惊人，今后前途不可限量。他们当时也是这样认为的，奥运赛季的成绩给了他们很大的鼓励。休赛季，他们信心满满的进行着训练，兴致勃勃选着下赛季的节目音乐。

就在这时，明理的二度发育来了。她在休赛季开始长高，体重增加，像任何一个青春期的女孩子那样开始有了曼妙的胸臀曲线——可这对滑冰来说是致命的变化。女选手二度发育中体重增加的部分是脂肪层而非肌肉，但花滑任意项目中的女选手都不可以过重：女伴体重增加会导致托举动作变得困难；体重上升后膝盖承受的压力也会更大，会折损选手竞技生命；同时体重上升意味着她必须增加更多肌肉去负担它们，才能保持原有技术的水平，但肌肉增加会进一步导致体重增加，让一切陷入死循环。

耀眼的美丽并不是单纯的付出努力就能获得的，所有的选手都非常拼命，所以花滑的顶尖选手无一不是具有卓越身体天赋的——可以保持轻体重与高肌肉量并存。完全冲突的两项要求并不是人人都能在自然状态下做到，所以绝大部分选手在役期间都要多少进行饮食控制，且保持规律训练来维持自己的身体状态。

人类的身体是很奇妙的，无论你如何为它努力，都它从不向你承诺任何事。明理知道，每年有无数女选手折损在体重问题上，其中二度发育更是一道坎——它没到来之前，你会不知道自己能长多高，也不知道自己是否是拥有对花滑来说是灾难的傲人曲线的那个；如果你不幸是，要么你持续地对抗下去，要么等待你的只能是提前离场。

幼年就开始滑冰并努力至今的明理，当然在此不甘心放弃。她选择了在教练组和营养师的指导下控制饮食，重新适应自己发育后的身体，然后继续训练。搭档克里斯尊重她的意见，他告诉她：“我身为搭档当然会支持你的选择。”

最初，明理控制住了体重，他们甚至在赛季初亮相秋季经典系列B级赛，带着新节目收获了金牌和满堂彩。后续，直到第二站大奖赛分站赛比完，他们都状态良好。意外发生在大奖赛决赛之前的三天，他们到达了波士顿，在赛前公开训练时，他们与另一对选手发生了意外相撞，事故造成明理肋骨骨折。

突发的意外让他们别无选择的退赛，也不得不一并退出之后的全国赛，这预示着他们的后半赛季已与顶级赛事无关。病床上的明理很懊恼，尽管大家都在安慰她，她依旧对自己的状态感到沮丧。克里斯每天都会来看看她，之后自己一个人去训练。

偌大的蒙特利尔冰场里，其他各国的冰舞选手都成双成对的练习着，热火朝天的为各自后续的赛事进行着备战，只有克里斯形单影只，同时提前进入了休赛季。但他很平静，最多只在训练之余想着到时候要和恢复的明理商量下，下赛季要不要保留本赛季的自由舞。他很喜欢这只曲子，惦记着将这只本赛季还没有展示几次的节目再多演几次。

而明理的状况却恶化了，伴随着骨折的愈合，她开始出现了厌食症的症状——养伤期间运动量减少而摄入量增加，她的体重涨的很快，体形也发生了变化。即使所有人都说了“恢复训练就会好的”她也无法不在意自己的体重，更无法不担心自己会因为形体变化失去原有技术。

最终，她在骨折痊愈后出现了进食障碍。食欲低下，强行塞进自己口中吞咽后更会引发呕吐。她原本在愈后需要控制体重来恢复到竞技体形，但她在控制刚开始时就以异常的速度消瘦下去。她的情绪和自控力也开始伴随着体重锐减出现波动，一次训练中情绪崩溃靠着挡板哭出来之后，她在冰上几乎不停的滑行了半个晚上，教练强行把她架下来之后，她之后直接昏迷。医师为她做了详细的检查后，给出了精神压力导致的厌食症诊断。

听闻消息后九十九夫妇连夜从日本赶来蒙特利尔。十三岁起来到蒙特利尔外训便从未掉过一滴眼泪的明理在看到父母之后，终于是哭了。教练组和九十九夫妇进行了长谈，最终给出了“无论如何，都请以这个孩子的健康状况为优先，再进行选择”的建议。

九十九夫妇陪着明理在加拿大住了三个月，看着她治疗，看着她在暴瘦和情绪失控中挣扎，之后终于没办法再忍下去的做出选择。他们和明理长谈，断断续续的一周沟通后，明理同意了回到日本一段时间。收起冰鞋，回到家，回到学校中去——无论九十九夫妇还是明理心里都很明白，花滑是不容停训的项目，停下一天就需要再花两到三天的时间才能恢复。明理接受这个选择，就意味着她的离开注定就是与竞技永别。

明理将这个决定告知克里斯时，带着歉意和剧烈的内疚——不止她是背井离乡来到加拿大的，克里斯也是小小年纪就离开了在美国的弟弟们和父亲，才能与她一起在这里追求滑冰梦。

是冰舞非常重视配合，所以搭档都是多年磨合，从小便在一起训练才能拥有默契。如果克里斯还是十三四岁的年纪，他当然还有机会再找新的搭档，磨合三到五年后不难在当打之年重归顶尖选手之位。但克里斯现如今即将十八岁、已正处在身体状态巅峰的年龄，此时再找一个新的女伴，在花费数年磨合好之后他的身体状态巅峰却未必还能有。而且在这个年纪的冰舞组合大多已经配合良好并形成各自组合独有的习惯，这时候想物色水平上差不多的搭档本身就很难，要将从未合作过的两个成熟选手磨合成一体，比让两个从零开始的年轻选手形成默契要困难得多。

除此之外，成年组的选手一年的训练和竞赛相关花费大约在十几万到三十万美刀，哪怕是对富裕的中产家庭，这都不是一笔可以随便处置的小开销。同时，如果拿不到一定的成绩就不会有赞助商青睐，就算克里斯的身体和技术在可以撑过重组后的三到五年的沉寂磨合期，期间无赞助情况下共计近百万美刀的费用支出，也绝非易事。

身在竞技场多年的明理很清楚：自己退役后，克里斯继续现役的可能性微乎其微。

“非常抱歉。”她努力地抬起头，声音干涩的向他开口。

克里斯看着她的眼睛，安静的笑。他深呼吸后，语重心长的对着充满歉疚的明理开口：“是的，在搭档的时候，我确定自己的人生无法离开滑冰。但我也从一开始也都知道，人生不止有滑冰，所有人终究都要面临道别和离开。”

他说：“我没办法很平静的接受，也做不到了无遗憾。但你无需为此愧疚，你只是基于现实为自己的人生做了新的选择。在搭档的这段时间里你已经非常努力，能和你搭档并取得如此成绩，我感到荣幸。你已经很勇敢，也从没有亏欠我什么。”

“祝福你，明理。”克里斯拍拍明理的肩膀，“今后的人生里，也要幸福。”

明理哭了和他开始搭档后最惨的一场。

之后他们向日冰协提交了退役申请。具体新闻发布时，并未对外公开他们真正的退役原因和明理的病情，只模糊写明出于双方追求不同，组合拆解。

明理随着父母返回日本时，克里斯开车送他们到机场。九十九一马先生拍拍他的肩，说有机会来日本玩，我们家招待你。克里斯客套的回了一句好。明理站在母亲身后看着他，克里斯打扮得体，看上去依旧很美—— “你漂亮得太过啦！体育记者拍我们的赛场照都忙着拍你，让我好不甘心” 明理曾跟他开玩笑说——但明理看得出，他脸色白得不太对，眼下还有浅浅的乌青。

果然克里斯并非表面上看上去那样平静，毕竟这场意外退役对他来说注定是意难平，明理不由自主的垂下眼：克里斯对自己从内到外都要求严格，如果不是怀有心事，不会如此憔悴。可她没有勇气和资格去劝他什么，毕竟她自己是提前离开的那一个。

回到日本后，明理时不时跟着母亲一起去看弟弟训练。但她将自己的冰鞋摆在柜子里，很长一段时间没有再去看它。

时光流逝，她的弟弟游马长大了。她刚回来时，他参加比赛时边滑边笑，结果照片里都是他掉了乳牙的笑脸；她体重恢复到正常值那天晚上，电视上的颁奖礼直播中，游马踏上新手组国际赛的领奖台前，已经可以有条不絮的向着场内观众行礼。数年挣扎和调养后，明理在厌食症终于缓缓走向痊愈，她在游马回国那天，将冰鞋拿出了柜子。多年后又一次将冰刀送去相熟的师傅处打磨，用软布擦拭鞋面，调整鞋带松紧后，终于再次穿着它踏上冰面。她和弟弟一起在冰场里滑起来时，她终于发觉自己已追不上游马了，但她并不沮丧。

这天她第一次突破了数年来只与克里斯谈着天气和节日问候的状态，她第一次主动与克里斯在信息里交谈起她的病情——克里斯在退役后回到了美国，现在已经在上大学了。

时至今日，他们依旧没有对外公开过明理的病情和真正退役的原因。外界当时看到克里斯退役后申请大学，多半都猜测是克里斯选择了学业所以中止了竞技生涯，但克里斯从未公开反驳过。明理明白，他在用沉默保护她——厌食症对于有公众属性的人来讲历来都是敏感的话题，于花滑中尤甚。他尊重明理的决定，如果明理不会公开提及，那么他也不会先开口。

明理知道，克里斯托弗•阿克雷德对女士上是个有骑士精神的绅士。她还不能完全的消化掉厌食症的余波，还没有能力公开和面对压力，但她总有一天会站出来告诉大家的。她也会将克里斯的维护和支持永远的铭记在心。

而明理不知道，克里斯在消息宣布后，手机和邮箱里当晚就就躺着好几封连续的讯息——无一例外的来自日本的一位年轻选手。但克里斯一封也没有回复。

他们互相信赖但也保留有各自的秘密。九十九明理不知道，在大众面前沉默着维护着她的骑士先生，在面对另一位少年选手时也依旧保持着沉默，理由却完全不同。

没人知道克里斯曾经前前后后翻看对方的留言，手指停在“关于奥运赛场约定”上，久久不能离开。

回信的最后，明理追加了一条：听说你要给天城快斗选手编舞了？他可是下赛季即将升入成年组的日本男单新星。期待你的作品，加油！

她完全不会猜到，克里斯在看到她的回信后，扭头无声的对着窗外夜幕叹了口气。他床边的书桌上，立着一只小相框，背景是五年前的Carnival on Ice冰演会场，照片里他和金发男孩子挤在出入口笑得灿烂。

05

“我哥没把你吓到灵魂出窍，真遗憾。”

“你就是仗着我之前揍错你了理亏，所以觉得我现在不会动手了，对吧？”

“你还真不敢动手。”床上的人晃晃手指，“你敢在我家动手我就喊我哥哦！‘啊——凌牙虐待我，我好可怜，嘤嘤嘤……’”

“我才是被虐待的那个！你这段演一天里演了几十次，根本是精神残害我！你再来我就直接吐给你看。”床下削苹果人撇嘴，“而且，你哥不是在上大学，怎么回来了？”

“心灵呼唤，他听到了有人在欺负可爱的托马斯。”

“你知道吗？我可以赶在你心灵呼唤前那苹果砸昏你，试试吗？”他晃了晃削到一半的苹果，抬起下巴指指托马斯。

“你居然要砸一个脑震荡还没完全好的病人，我心碎了！”托马斯抹了抹不存在的眼泪，然后拿过杯子喝水后抬头，“好啦，我哥其实是下周有个工作，要飞日本。我和我弟也过去几天，去看在日本搞研究的老爸。”

“你哥去日本……工作？”凌牙疑惑的挑眉，顺手把苹果递过去。

“你也不给我切开……我哥是退役了之后边上大学边给选手做编舞。”托马斯接过来啃了一口，“哦，那时候你可能太小了所以不记得了。我哥在役时还是代表日本比赛呢，因为我母亲是日本人，我们家孩子在成年前都是双国籍，所以我哥当时和日本女伴组合，作为日本代表进行比赛来着。”

“哦……”凌牙给自己切了一块苹果。

“他这次去日本，也是要给个年轻选手编舞。”托马斯把苹果嚼得咔嚓咔嚓响，“我真想吐槽，他到底是去编舞还是去千里送——我哥平常开价也不算很低，但这回给人家开得价格啊，简直是史诗级倒找钱！他想什么呢……”

“千里送是什么？”

“就是自带干粮路费去倒贴约炮。”托马斯说完，看见对面的凌牙露出了嫌弃的表情。

“喂……虽然我对我哥不爽，但你这么明目张胆在我面前嫌弃他，也是太不拿我当回事了。”

“我是嫌弃你瞎扯。”

“我怎么就瞎扯了！要不是去倒贴，根本没法解释价格！”

“大概多少？”凌牙一脸不信的顺着问了一句。他妹妹从小到大也合作过不少编舞，这两赛季是和顶尖编舞合作，价格凌牙也略知：短节目一套六千到八千美刀，自由滑一套一万二到一万五美刀，两套打包编排的话能优惠到两万上下，有些编舞还据此会附赠一套表演滑编排。不大牌的编舞价格会比这个便宜，但就算不含食宿，跌破四位数的编舞费用也几乎没有。

托马斯哼笑，拿手指比划了一个数字。

凌牙挑眉：“也不是很低啊。”

“天真！”托马斯咧嘴，“是三个节目加一起总计这个价格哦。”

凌牙皱眉：“你是不是少比了一个零？”

“没少，就这个数字。”托马斯翻了个白眼，“这还是不含食宿和车马费的价格哦，我哥说不用对方出。”

“那……你哥还真猜不透……”

“所以我怀疑是约炮。”托马斯咂咂嘴，“我本来就是要去看老爸，这回得额外盯着点哥。毕竟他合作的选手成年了，这个价格又这么可疑——反常必有妖，万一对面真借着编舞把我那个缺根筋的哥给怎么样可就麻烦了。”

“合作的选手叫什么啊？”凌牙看着慷慨陈词的托马斯，随口一问。

“日文怎么写我不知道，但是读音是……呃……”托马斯皱眉，努力想了一下，终于挤出来：“Kaito，就是这个。”

“快斗……是天城快斗？”

“对，就是这个音！哎，你知道他啊？”

“认识。”

“吓！那你不早说！”

“你也没问啊。”凌牙耸耸肩，“我们要是不因为来美国转学，就会继续上他所在校的初中部。璃绪上赛季还和他一起比过青年组大奖赛的决赛和日本全国赛的。”

“操，你居然瞒着我，也太不够意思了！你知道我多担心我哥吗？早知道我早早问你不就得了！”

“我们也不是特别熟，就是从小陪璃绪参赛有时候能见到。倒是你哥一直在蒙特利尔训练，是怎么认识他的？”

“据说是，快斗以前伤了的时候趁虚而入什么的……我哥没说过，我爬花滑论坛挖出来的消息大概就是：乱撩别人家小男孩，撩出来风流债。我看靠谱，毕竟我哥长得还算很不错的，脑子又不好，撩着撩着还把自己撩进去了也挺正常。”

“快斗以前伤过吗？这点我还真的不知道。”凌牙自动跳过了托马斯对自己哥哥的偏见发问。

“谁知道呢，很多选手都不会公布自己的具体伤情，又是那么早之前的事情了。只知道是跟脚有关，或许是崴脚了？不是说扭伤很难好吗？我猜他反复扭伤引起我哥注意了。”

“……我跟你说，”凌牙这回切了一块苹果塞在托马斯手里，“不是报复你，但你今后要是见了快斗，嘴上最好收敛点。他可不是只能把你吓到不出声的人。”

托马斯不明所以然。凌牙起身去扔苹果核。他在走去厨房的过程中回想起托马斯的话，有真意外好奇起来：他想不出常年在日本训练的快斗怎么会和在加拿大长居的冰舞选手扯上风流债，又想看快斗钻石一样坚固的表面出现情绪裂缝。

凌牙查过，不止扭伤，所有的大伤都是哪怕治愈后，也存在复发风险和在阴雨天会隐隐作痛的。冷傲的天城快斗如果真栽在了克里斯托弗•阿克雷德这个冰上昙花一现的神秘人上，可绝对是值得屏息凝神观看下文的事情。

除此之外，他还要照顾璃绪，时刻注意她的骨裂伤势。层层情况展开在眼前，神代凌牙陪伴妹妹的回乡冰演之旅，注定不会平静和平凡。

不久后，Carnival on Ice的官方推特账号已经发布了冰演场地中正在制冰的照片。灯光下灿烂的银色冰面还没有被铺上官方LOGO图，正是一片纯洁无瑕的白壁。

九十九姐弟在夕阳里刚刚下车，在去往酒店的路上有说有笑。姐姐叮嘱着在即将到来的下赛季就要升入青年组的弟弟，饮食要注重平衡和营养。

神代兄妹正在最后清点行李，妹妹脚上套着轻型护具坐在沙发上，正正堂堂的袖手旁观，不忘用迪士尼动画里灰姑娘的坏姐姐语气给哥哥加油。凌牙帮她把节目用的服装小心装好，然后回头揉乱妹妹的头发，最后和她强调医生说了，复查之前的冰演中都不可以跳跃。

从轻度脑震荡里脱身未久的托马斯挤在弟弟米歇尔的床上一起看恐怖片。大哥走过门口的时候他故意提高声音尖叫，等哥哥开了门又装模作样的说着“不好意思，耽误了您的工作”。

克里斯托弗关掉门后独自一人坐在房间里，屏幕上正播放着他看了数年的人上赛季的比赛录像。他最后一次检查给他的备选音乐后，轻轻关掉视频。他黑暗里沉默着看向窗外，此刻月朗星稀。

天城快斗在奔去训练的路上莫名的停下脚步仰起头。日落西山，另一端的天际比往常都更早地升起了一轮圆月。

明天会是一个适合出发的好天气。这个念头月下银鱼般突然跳进他的脑海，然后又即刻沉没。

他继续向前慢跑，耳机里的曲子没有停。

——游马，短节目的曲子名字再说一遍。不要下回跟别人说的时候还把音节报反了哦！明理对着弟弟晃动手指。

——璃绪，你下赛季的表演滑用的音乐叫什么？我要给冰演方发个信息。凌牙对着璃绪扭头问。

——快斗，短节目之前已经选好了，但别忘了整理出你自由滑最想滑的曲子，在编舞之前提给编舞师。教练给快斗来发信息。

——这是不是大哥最后一赛季滑过的曲子，好熟悉啊！啊啊啊……为什么恐怖电影会出现我哥的曲子，太出戏了！托马斯伸手捅了捅弟弟的肚子，假装不知道答案的问他这曲子叫什么来着？

没有人会知道，四个问题不约而同地拥有着同一个答案：《波莱罗》。

官方的新推特又来了，冰面上印上了巨大的LOGO，赞助商的展板也已经就位。万物虚位以待，只待大幕拉开。距离九十九游马在冰演初亮相，神代璃绪演出人生里的第一只“单人冰舞”，天城快斗在表演中撑着伞，一言不发的给观众席上阔别数年的故人递上一只玫瑰，都还有六天。

END / TBC?


End file.
